Under the Table
by Tiny21Dancer
Summary: Korra's feeling frisky at a boring council meeting. Smut.


**AN:** I wrote this for hypercrabby as part of Tumblr's Avatar Secret Santa! I really hope she likes it. Or at least doesn't hate it.

I don't know. My writer's block has been killing me. Pushing through this one was a struggle.

* * *

Concentrating on Tenzin's words is getting harder and harder as Korra's hand creeps up his thigh.

Bolin's trying his best to keep a poker face and stay still in his seat. Korra can see the determination written all over his face, such intense focus and control. His muscles are completely rigid, jaw tight, lips pressed together. And perhaps his hardest effort is not looking at her.

Her hand brushes against his crotch, much more sudden than he was expecting, and Bolin squeaks. Several head turn to look at him. He flushes brilliant red, gives a small cough from the back of his throat, and smiles sheepishly at them. It works, and their attention shifts, but now Korra's covering the entire bulge appearing in the front of his trousers.

While she softly strokes him through the fabric, Korra steals a glance at her fiance out of the corner of her eye. He's closed his eyes now; his breath comes rapidly; his lips tremble. She grins at the sight, working him faster.

The other council members frown at the two questioningly when they notice the Chief of Police begin to squirm in his chair, the Avatar beside him smiling serenely.

Tenzin interrupts himself. "Chief Lau, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Korra answers for him. "Nothing at all."

Her fingers dip beneath the waistband of his pants.

Though he clearly doesn't believe her, Tenzin continues. "Ah... right. We'll break for lunch and meet back in an hour to finish discussing the budget."

No sooner has he finished talking than Bolin jumps up from the table, grabs Korra by the wrist, and takes off running.

The closet is small and dark and perfectly out of the way from anyone's path. Korra giggles as she grabs onto Bolin's shirt, pulling him with her until she feels a wall at her back. In their blind stumbling, they knock into a few shelves, and what seem to be cleaning products fall to the floor, but she's a little too wrapped up to notice or care.

He presses her further against that wall, hands supporting him next to her head. Enthusiastically responding to his aggressive kisses, Korra lets her hands wander from his face to shoulders, down his hard chest and powerful arms. When she slips them around to feverishly paw at his back, Bolin growls and Korra whimpers softly.

He's too built up from their _activities_ at the meeting to take it slow. He slides one hand up her smooth thigh, waiting until he feels the fabric of her underwear.

It doesn't come.

Bolin raises his eyebrows at Korra in an expression of amusement. "This is new," he comments, and lowers his head to nip at her collarbone.

"I may have had a few plans for today," Korra replies, her easy grin melting away when he grabs her rear end, hoisting her up and forcing her to wrap her legs around him.

His pants are already undone, and he pushes into her with slow, slick ease. Korra feels herself wrap around his entire length while he pulses inside her, achingly hot and hard. Her breath whooshes out - she'll never get used to this sensation - and he pauses to allow her to adjust.

When she attempts to swivel her hips a bit, letting him know she's ready, he nips at her throat and thrusts into her at a steady, even pace. Korra digs her nails into the meat of his shoulders, clinging to him desperately, trying to control herself. She and Bolin aren't known for being quiet, gentle lovers - they've received numerous complaints and many awkward glances in just the past few months. They don't faze her, but she'd rather not have the entire council discover them in this state.

Korra forgets herself and cries out sharply at his increased pace and the pad of his thumb pushed against her clit. Bolin covers her mouth with his own, swallowing the cry of pleasure, and she can almost feel him smirking. Without proper leverage, there's no way for her to make him pay except to slide her tongue against his and let her little broken moans into his mouth.

When he shifts a bit, he hits a spot inside of her that makes her hair stand up and toes curl. Bolin feels her walls clench around him and he groans, pounding relentlessly on that one spot. Korra grips him tighter, fingers twisted in his hair, and presses her mouth closer to his to muffle her cry of ecstasy when she climaxes.

Bolin's hips stutter; he empties himself into Korra, a dazzling flash of light behind his eyelids, and simply holds her close while they recover. Sweaty, breathing fast, and feeling close to boneless, the two attempt to fix their hair and clothes in the pitch dark of the closet.

Bolin grins at her and leans down to kiss her just before they leave, and she takes his hand, happy, content, and certainly satisfied. For the time being.

They don't understand the strange looks given to them by the council members at the table during the last half of the meeting until they get home. Korra's missing a hair tube and there is a dark hickey on the side of her neck. Bolin's shirt is buttoned the wrong way and his fly is down.

Tenzin bans them from meetings for a month. Korra can certainly think of ways to fill the free time.


End file.
